


Если

by desterra



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты когда-нибудь думал, что всё могло сложиться иначе?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если

\- Ты когда-нибудь думал, что всё могло сложиться иначе? - Грег задумчиво почесал бровь, не отрывая взгляда от живого огня в помпезном камине.  
\- Нет, - настороженно откликнулся его собеседник, - не вижу смысла тратить время на бессмысленные «если бы».  
\- А я думал, - пожал плечами Грег и кривовато усмехнулся.  
\- И каковы были твои размышления? - уточнил чуть позже Холмс, разбивая вдребезги неуютную тишину.  
\- Ну, во-первых, я мог бы послушать свою бабушку и выбрать карьеру юриста. Стал бы крутым адвокатом и, точно так же как сейчас, плевался бы от сочетания слов «Холмс» и «место преступления» в одном предложении. Но зато у меня не болела бы голова, - отозвался Лестрейд, рассматривая на просвет пивную бутылку. - А при благоприятном стечении обстоятельств, вообще бы не слышал этой фамилии.  
Майкрофт болезненно поморщился. Он не терпел редких размолвок с Грегом в том числе и за вот такие странные идеи, захватывающие последнего целиком.  
\- И тебя бы это устроило? - осторожно поинтересовался он.  
\- Возможно, - Грег пожал плечами и повертел головой, разминая ноющие мышцы. - Или, к примеру, мы могли бы родиться веке в девятнадцатом. Я бы остался туповатым инспектором, не нужно хмыкать, и вызывал бы Шерлока телеграммой, обращаясь к нему «мистер Холмс». А ты бы не вылезал из своей благоустроенной норы: говорят, что погода тогда была ужасающе мерзкой, а транспорт не стоил доброго слова.  
\- Грег, - терпеливо вздохнул Холмс, - тебе не кажется, что ты переходишь все границы?  
\- Зато твой гениальный мозг был бы занят серьёзной задачей: как скрыть ото всех нашу преступную связь или как в неё не вляпаться, что предпочтительней, - проигнорировал недовольное восклицание Грег. - И мы бы меньше ссорились, как думаешь? Или не ссорились вовсе.  
\- Я думаю, что эта беседа неуместна, поскольку...  
\- Или я мог бы остаться в действующих войсках. Дослужился бы до капитана и никогда не слышал о чертовых Холмсах.  
Майкрофт раздражённо повёл плечом. Он был готов признать, что несколько перегнул палку в своём стремлении всё держать под контролем. Но... Но не до такой же степени.  
\- И какой вариант кажется тебе наиболее привлекательным? - холодно осведомился он.  
\- Этот, - Грег взъерошил волосы на затылке и взмахнул рукой, умудрившись при этом не пролить ни капли из почти полной бутылки. - Как ни странно, но меня устраивает этот вариант. Что там говорят про любовь?  
\- Что её не выбирают? - отозвался Холмс.  
\- Что без неё гораздо хуже, - вздохнул Грег и похлопал раскрытой ладонью по дивану. - Иди сюда. Никто ведь не обещал, что будет просто, так?  
\- Не припоминаю, - согласился Майкрофт, присев на диван и с легкой усмешкой наблюдая, как Грег, с присущей ему непринуждённостью, устраивается головой на его коленях.  
\- Костлявый, - буркнул Лестрейд, примостив пиво на своей груди.  
\- Но тебя это устраивает, - самодовольно констатировал Майкрофт, зарываясь пальцами в седые пряди.  
\- Вполне, - Грег прикрыл глаза и удовлетворённо вздохнул, - маленькие шажочки, да?  
\- Да, - подтвердил Холмс и замер, глядя на тёплый огонь в старом ожившем камине.


End file.
